


Samael et la marguerite

by Chloris01



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chapter 2 is the English version, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloris01/pseuds/Chloris01
Summary: Samael joue avec ses plumes...





	1. Chapter 1

Parfois, lorsque l'ennui est bien plus grand que le ciel au-dessus de lui, Samaël déploie ses ailes et, doucement, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas risquer une punition (Papa a la main leste, parfois), il caresse rêveusement les plumes les plus fines, les plus légères.

Puis il s'amuse à les arracher, sans bruit, tout en murmurant : « _Il_ m'aime …un peu…beaucoup…passionnément…à la folie…pas du tout». Très doucement, comme ça. Très doucement et surtout, sans bruit.

Il a toujours ce pincement au cœur lorsqu'il arrive à «pas du tout». Mais la douleur passe bien trop vite, alors il recommence.

Il espère une réponse.

« _Il_ m'aime un peu…beaucoup…passionnément…»

Mais c'est un jeu sans fin.


	2. He loves me...He loves me not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samael plays with his feathers.

Sometimes, when his boredom is deeper than the sky above him, Samael unfurls his wings and, gently, without making any noise so as not to risk punishment (Dad has a fast hand, sometimes), he dreamily strokes the finest, lightest feathers.

Then he plays at pulling them off, quietly, while whispering: " _He_ loves me...a little...a lot...passionately... insanely...not at all...". Very gently, like this. Very gently and most importantly, silently.

He always gets this twinge in his heart when he gets to "not at all". But the pain fades way too fast, so he does it again.

He's waiting for _His_ answer.

" _He_ loves me a little... a lot... passionately..."

It's a never ending game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another translation.  
> In French, this expression comes from a game that consists in removing one by one the petals of a daisy. To each petal correspond the feelings of a man/a woman: "He loves me a little - a lot - insanely - passionately - not at all". The answer to : "Does he/she love me?" corresponds to the last petal torn off.


End file.
